Fearless
by heatt
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been dating a few months, but not quite sure how to say those special three words. In a storm do they become fearless and admit their love for each other or will shyness over take them? TG Oneshot. Taylor Swift "Fearless" lyrics.


**Okay, so, my inspiration of this story comes from Taylor Swift's song "Fearless," off her new album "Fearless" lol. I have been listening to it for hours now (one of my favoties on the entire album) and figured that I could write a cute little oneshot with the song. And so, here ya go! Its totally Troyella cuteness and shyness. I hope ya like it. Read and enjoy. Leave a review if you'd like, I adore the feedback!**

* * *

She grabbed onto his two long fingers as they slowly make their way through the mall, waiting for the moment when they would ever get sick of each others presence, but both knew that would never happen. Every moment they spent together was another moment they cherished with their entire hearts. It was as though time froze when they were together.

We had been at the mall for hours, but to them, it had only been minutes. Time was ticking away and they could not get enough of each other, they were addicted to what they felt. The feeling was indescribable, it was what neither had ever felt before, and it only went by one word. Love. What they had was love, little did they know, their love was like no other.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

She looked to his ocean blues, "With you, I'd go anywhere. Fearless, with you."

He smiled, showing his white pearls. _God_, she thought, _that smile could burn anyone else's irises but to me, I feel lost in them._

They made their way toward the exit of the mall, finding their way to his car. A light blue Ford pick up truck. Large doors, large windows, but too small of seats for what they would one day make love in, well that was what Gabriella had imagined would happen in that seat.

She had been wearing a white long sun dress, with lace at the bottom, due to the weather of the summer heat. She would have never suspected that it was going to storm that day. But that wouldn't have stopped her, it was her best dress and she knew Troy loved the dress on her.

_There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car..._

_And you know I **wanna** ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah _

Troy opened the door for his leading lady, and offered another killing smile, but she just smiles back. For them, he never opened doors for each other. But when he did, she thought the world of him, he couldn't get more perfect to her. Everything about him invited her in, he owned her heart, she owned his.

She hoped into the truck, her seat. She claimed it the first day she had rode with him, they day he got it, just three months before, right after they started dating. They had both been shy about dating each other, they were both shy before they were dating. He was shy to ask her to ride to school with him, thinking he'd say no. Of course she didn't, she would do anything to be near him. To smell him, hear his voice, or touch his hand. It was all she dreamed it would be, to be in love; to have found love that couldn't ever imagine to let go of. He didn't know how it could ever get any better than it already was.

How she tell him how she felt? What if he thought she was crazy? A Freak? But if he thought that, then why would have they continued dating for over four months? Gabriella had wondered many ways she would tell him how she felt, but if she did, he could get uncomfortable and break up with her. She could not live without him in her life, he was too special to her for that to ever happen. She needed him, everyday and forever. That was not question, she knew it.

He made his way to his drivers seat and glanced at her. A quick one. _Could she get more gorgeous, even with sprinkles of water laid on her face?_ He wondered to himself, to him, he had his world just in that passenger seat. He couldn't ask for more than her.

The first day she said his name aloud, he thought of nothing more than paradise. That was what her name simply was to him, paradise. The perfect vacation, her. He could escape with her. Just hearing her name made him grow a smile the size of an ocean. It was the affect he gad on her. Being near him gave him butterflies, not that he had told anyone that other than her, but she knew and she was the only one that needed to know. It was getting the courage to say those three special words that was that journey he feared, he wasn't absolutely sure she felt the same.

Troy had thought of more ways to say those words to her but none had seemed perfect enough for her. Nothing could be as perfect as he wanted, or she needed.

Then the water drops become quicker on the windshield, he smiles wider. Gabriella wonders whats on his mind, and questions if she could rick to ask as they had a comfortable silence between them. She watches him as he pushes his hair back with his own right hand.

_So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
__In this moment now capture it, remember it _

"Troy, slow down...It's wet, the roads are slippery," Gabriella finally piped in, as she heard him let out a chuckle, "what's so funny?"

"You, you make me laugh with the worried look on your face," He smiles to her, making her catch her breath as he had the most breath taking look on his face. A face of a God who had a twinkle in his eye, he was planning something. He made his way to the shoulder of the road, bringing the truck to a stop and shifting to 'Park.'

Gabriella let a confused look grow on her features, What was he doing? "Troy, why are we pulling over? It's raining, is the truck broken?" She asked, more worry in her face than before.

Troy couldn't help but laugh at the innocence of the love of his life. She was so cute when she worried and scrunched her eyes together. "C'mon, let's get out of the car."

"It's wet though..." She said, still confused.

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless _

"Oh really, Sherlock Holmes? Figure that out all by yourself?" He laughed. And grabbed her hand, making her get out of the truck on the drivers side with him.

Then he started running toward the field, like a wild man, a sexy wild man. Gabriella's dress started to become more wet with each stride, letting giggles leave her mouth.

As they stopped in the middle of the field, she bit her bottom lip, looking up to her boyfriend. She thought for a second, she always wanted to try this and now would be the perfect time. "Do you wanna dance with me?"

"Of course," He smiled, grabbing her small hand.

Together they danced as though they were at a wedding, waltzing across the field as if they had no other time to dance. It was something she, nor he, had experienced. It was yet another "first" for them, making it more special just being together. Dancing in the rain, together.

They continued to dance as the storm picking up, thunder rumbling, causing Gabriella to stir in worry, immediately Troy picked up on her shivers of fear.

"Hey, it's okay. The thunder won't hurt you," He said.

"Are you sure?" She asked quietly.

"It only makes this dance more fun, babe."

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up spinning her. He kept spinning her as she let more giggles erupt, his ears filling with joy from the sound. To him, the sound of her laugh, was intoxicating. She was more irresistible to him than any drug that a drug addict could try.

_  
Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss,  
It's flawless,  
Really something,  
It's fearless. _

Troy put her back to her feet, holding on to her, sure that she was dizzy from the spinning he had done the previous minute. Before she knows it, he grabbing her upper arms, she held onto his waist, as they ran in circles together. Laughing, enjoying the rain as it hit their faces.

Troy fell to the ground, pulling Gabriella with him. He had her laying on his chest as they both enjoyed the laughter and and fun they were having together. Gabriella's hands twiddling with each other, not sure where to place them, then she settles them on his strong, bold shoulders. Troy places his hand on the back of her head, the other on her forearm, pulling her lips to his, sharing a sweet and passionate kiss together.

Gabriella's first kiss in the rain. Troy's first kiss in the rain, also. Another first together, they would always have their firsts together, it had been planned since he fell in love with her, and she with him.

Moving their lips together, sharing the dance of them, as they continue to kiss. The rains pace quickens, they part lips, looking to the sky. Smiling as they realized of what had just occurred to them, experiencing the first kiss in the rain storm.

"Gabi," Troy whispered.

"Yeah, Wildcat?" She smiled a shy smile.

"You know....um..." He stammered.

"Go ahead," she encouraged.

"You might think I'm stupid or crazy but...that's just it. I'm crazy about you," he paused, ocean blue connected with the chocolate brown. Now was as perfect as it would ever get, _C'mon Bolton, say it. You can do this,_ he thought to himself. "With you, I have fun. You make my life fun, exciting, amazing, a thrill. It's like magic," he said.

"Magic?" She questioned, not sure what he meant.

"Magic, it's what I feel. Love...I love you, Gabi," he said for the very first time to her.

Gabriella laid there on his chest. He loved her? He said he did, she had wondered with he felt the same passion she had, and now she was sure. It was real, the feelings she had. It made her stomach flutter from the butterflies that had just came as he said those words.

"Babe?" He asked, after waiting minutes for her to respond, "are you okay?"

Gabriella looked deep into his eyes, seeing the love he had just confessed in them. It was true, he really meant it.

"Shit, I scared you. I shouldn't have said anything. Just forget it," he mumbled.

"No!" she yelled, not noticing how loud she said, making him scrunch his eyebrows together. "I'm glad you did cause..."

He laid, waiting for her to finish. He wasn't sure if she wanted to finish. Maybe she was scared to say what she felt? Maybe she didn't feel the same, he worried.

"Cause?" He asked.

"Cause...I love you, too, Troy," she said as a shy smile came about on her small round face. She felt her cheeks become warm, knowing a blush was appearing. She wasn't embarrassed of what she just said, but she had said it. She broke out of her shyness, she was fearless and confessed her feelings to him, finally.

Troy's own smile grew from ear to ear. She said it back, she loved him. She was in love with him, he finally knew how she felt about him for real. He heard the words he had been waiting for, for months. It was real, this was no dream. Reality was much better than a dream, this reality was his.

Troy stood up, pulling Gabriella with him. As he stood, he grabbed her hands and intertwined their fingers. Pressing his forehead to hers, the rain pouring on their bodies. He stuck a long, black curly, strand of her hair behind her ear. He touched her cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. Kneeling down to her small level, he pressed his lips to her soft ones.

"I love you," he said as they parted.

"I love you, too," she responded, opening her eyes and starring directly into his.

Love, they both felt it. They both believed in it. They both knew from the beginning it was true. They had said it and could never go back, and neither wanted too. It was a word that they both cherished and knew they could never feel like this to another person, ever. They were meant to be together, and they both knew, forever they would be.

_  
Oh yeah  
And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless.  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless._


End file.
